


[Podfic] Madness Take You

by AshesandGhost



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees it coming. They do not believe him. They will soon. -- Short, sharp kmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Madness Take You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Czigany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Madness Take You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567352) by [Czigany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany). 



Podfic of Madness Take You, by Czigany.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/madnesstakeyou.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Madness%20Take%20You.m4b)


End file.
